Are you serious?
by rainydaysaremyheaven
Summary: Edward leaves bella AGAIN, this time shes had it, she hates him, but shes pregnant! When they meet years later, what happens? Will bella forgive and forget or just forget? The same plot as my other story "Not again" but a different end. Rated T. r & r
1. How could he?

_**Hey guys!! This story is going to be the same as my other one "Not again" but it has a different ending - this 1 is the original story I was writing!! Please review and please tell me how to improve the story along the way! Thanks for reading!! Love ya guys!!**_

_**ilovejakethemost**_

Ch 1 How could he?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the plot of this story and some of the characters. . . Haha cliffy right you guys will get it later on in the story.

I couldn't believe it NO this was not happening. He wouldn't do this to me I know he wouldn't or at least I think he wouldn't. I was starting to hyperventilate AGAIN that would be the 3rd time today. Oh no going too far no with the hyperventilating _"Calm Bella calm down"_ I kept chanting to myself. We were engaged of course he wouldn't do this to you he was the one who wanted to get married or at least he did. I don't believe this. I woke up this morning from the best night of my life Edward had finally given me what I wanted but his cold hard arms were not wrapped around me like usual. This was a bad sign a very bad sign I knew something was wrong. The first thing I taught was _"Oh God what did you do this time Bella" I thought vigorously at myself._ I rolled over to see his face but it wasn't there I fumbled around and after a few seconds found a letter on my pillow addressed to me it said:

_**Bella,**_

_**I am so sorry I had to leave you this way but I thought it would be for the best. A clean break. I love you in a way and I always will but I found out last night that you can't satisfy me enough. A couple of months ago on a hunting trip I met one of our kind her name is Jamie. She is from Ireland, Europe I'm marring her the day our wedding was supposed to be. I have moved on after all you are just a human. My family are coming with us they are behind me all the way. Sorry.**_

_**Edward.**_

This wasn't happening this couldn't have been happening it was 2 weeks until the wedding. _It's just a joke, it's just a joke _I kept telling myself but there was a voice in my head screaming at me saying _It's true you idiot why would he ever have liked you anyway you're just plain old Bella he could have someone of his kind who is much more interesting. And guess what? He has it's true he left you! _All of a sudden I started crying when I realised the voice was right, I cried for 4 days straight - I didn't sleep - I didn't eat - I didn't get up, I just lay in bed I couldn't believe he did this to me after everything we had been through together, after all the _I love you's_ and all the _Forever's _I just couldn't get my head around it. Worst of all Alice **my supposed to be best friend and soon-to-be sister in-law knew about **_**Edwards **_**little affair and she didn't tell me **she didn't even say goodbye or leave a note. Nothing.

_**Did you like? Yes! No! tell me review now! I know the first 3 chapters are gonna be the exact same as the first 3 in "Not again!"**_

_**Ilovejakethemost**_

_**xOoX**_


	2. Uh oh! Angela's suspicion!

**Woohooo second chapter 2day. **

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. (She's so lucky!!)**_

_Chapter 2_

_B pov_

I have been lying in bed crying for the last 5 days . When I'm not crying I'm getting sick and when I'm not getting sick I'm eating. Angela heard the news about Edward leaving again and has phoned me everyday begging me to let her come over she hasn't phoned today….yet…. Just then the phone rang _Thought to soon _I thought to myself as I went downstairs to answer it Charlie got their before me so I went back upstairs he didn't call me so it must just be someone from work. About 20 minutes later a car pulled into the yard someone got out slammed the door then there was 3 loud knocks on the door downstairs

"Come on in" my dad shouted from the living room where he was probably watching a game or something to do with fishing. Someone walked in "She's in her room go straight in" he said. Shit he was talking about me. What am I going to do I don't want to talk to anyone?!

"Okay thanks chief Swan" I knew that voice anywhere

"You're welcome and Angela call me Charlie!"

"Okay" then she ran upstairs knocked loudly on my door once then came in. She walked over to where I was sitting on the middle of my bed and said

"I wasn't taking no for an answer today"

"Thanks for coming Ange" I lay there crying on her knee there was a comfortable silence in the air Ange was mumbling stuff to me like _it'll all work out _and _you'll be fine _Then she spoke

"I have to tell you som-" before she could finish I felt my stomach knot so I put my finger up to silence her I knew where this was going I jumped up and ran for the bathroom just in time to be violently sick.

"BELLS I'm leaving for work" Dad shouted up the stairs

"Okay" I shouted back down "love you"

"You too"

Angela had followed me into the bathroom and was holding a glass of water for me- she was a really good friend… no Angela was my best friend.

"Thanks Ange but you didn't have to see that"

"that's okay but bells what is wrong with you are you sick or what?" she had a concerned look on her face so I decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't know I keep getting sick even though I haven't ate anything in like 3 day, I'm always crying, I'm sleeping too much 1 night and too little the next, I guess I just can't believe he did this to me."

"Bells did you and _him _ever… you know….do.. It?" she asked in a worried tone I blushed and looked down. I managed to nod as I couldn't trust my voice "Bella I think you're pregnant" she screeched

"What no Ange me and _him _did it the night before he left my body wouldn't even have registered the fact yet!"

She jumped up and said "I'll be back in a few don't move" she then ran out of the house.

I got up and went back into my room I wasn't pregnant Angela was over-reacting. No way I couldn't be the only person I had ever done it with was a vampire. Just then Angela arrived back she didn't bother to knock this time she bolted through the door, up the stairs and into my room she pulled me up and said in a hushed voice

"my mom thought she was pregnant she bought like 20 of these she won't miss 2" in her hand she had 2 different pregnancy tests and a plastic cup

"go pee in the cup" she ordered I didn't object but in my head I said _anything to help you sleep at night Ange. _I went to the bathroom and when I was ready I told her to come in. we had to wait for 5 minutes till' the tests were ready. Angela broke the tense silence in the room by saying

"Bells its time!"

**Hehe cliffy right?…….. Hit that little green button and leave me a comment please, please, pretty please with rob Pattinson on top???? **

**Ilovejakethemost**

**xOoX **


	3. The result!

_**Hey everyone!! I'm back here's chapter 3 enjoy!! Love you all.**_

_**3rd**__** chapter today I know great right!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own the plot and some characters….**_

_Chapter 3: The result._

I couldn't look at them I was frozen in place I couldn't move. Angela looked happy after she looked at the tests so I questioned her

"Good or Bad?"

She ran over to me and said "What do you mean Bells do you want a baby or not?"

I didn't know the answer to that particular question so I tried again

"Positive or negative?" I asked.

She answered me with a smile playing on her lips.

"Positive on both!"

I dropped to the floor I was lying there crying, mumbling "No no why me what did I do?" Angela was comforting me when I realised this baby was not going to be normal, it would be half human- half vampire. All I was thinking was _What will I do? I can't no I won't kill it. I don't have enough money to bring it up!! No, no why me?? _I jumped up and stopped crying and spoke to Angela in a low whisper even though Charlie was at work.

"Ange I have to get out of here now I have to run away somewhere anywhere. Charlie can't find out." I sobbed.

"I'm coming with you!" She replied.

Was this girl out of her mind. "Ange you can't give up your family and Ben for a friend."

"Bells I'm coming my parents are getting a divorce - they are fighting over who gets the kids at the moment I'm just in the way!"

"Ben?" I said. I knew this would make her see sense her and Ben had been dating since the first time I got with Edward.

All of a sudden she started crying oh no I don't believe this. Something bad happened. "Ben…broke…up…w-with…mee…3...days…ago!" She said between sobs.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because…our…colleges…aren't…near…each…other."

I couldn't say anything I comforted her for ages after about 1 hour of sitting on my floor with Angela in my arms crying she stopped. I said

"Come on lets go downstairs we'll go to the shop get chocolate, smarties and m&m's. Then we'll go and rent some movies drive to your place you can get your stuff then we can have a single-ladies night in."

She laughed "That sounds like fun Bells except have you seen the state of us."

We laughed together this time I looked in the mirror - My eyes were huge and red, my cheeks were blotchy and my lips were puffy. Angela was the same but she had mascara running down her cheeks.

"I don't care let people think what they want." I said.

She washed her mascara off then we went 1 hour later we were back. Angela has half a closet here now and I'm bringing half of mine to her house tomorrow so we can sleep in either place. We made our plan of how to get away.

_**Please review. **_

_**Ilovejakethemost**_

_**xOoX**_


	4. Leah and Jacob!

_**Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 4 enjoy!! Love you all!!**_

_**4th**__** chapter in 1 day I'm on a roll**_

_Chapter 4: Should I??_

_Bpov_

2 weeks later:

I was just bringing my last case down the stairs of my Dad's house when there was a quick knock on the door - Charlie was just gone to the only shop in Forks to get me a drink for the long journey to Darthmouth so it couldn't be him - I ran for it and swung it open someone stood with their back to the door of course I knew who it was straight away it was Jacob Black. I hadn't seen him since before HE left me and it was only very brief. You see Angela and I are best friends with a girl called Leah Clearwater she lives in La Push the Quileute reservation just outside of Forks. She is very tall, tan skin, blackish brown hair which is gorgeous (she doesn't think its nice) she is really nice to us but bitter to all men/boys except her brother Seth because her ex-boyfriend broke her heart he left her for her cousin. We are known as LAB since were always together.

_Flashback_

Leah was very distant to us for about 2 weeks we called her cell she wouldn't pick up, we texted her all day long no replies, we called her house phone she was always out. We were getting really worried she hadn't been in school either so the Saturday after she became distant Angela and I decided to go to La Push. We drove out of Forks and we were in La Push we drove up to Leah's house we jumped out and walked up to the door and knocked we could hear laughing and messing inside. Seth answered the door he was smiling when he opened the door but when he saw us his face dropped into a frown

"What do you's want?" He said in a harsh tone. All the laughing suddenly stopped in the other room. Seth had always liked us because we helped Leah to get over Sam.

"We want to see Leah NOW!" I said.

"I don't care if you say she's out Seth tell us where she is we are her best friends! Seth we want to know what we did and why she is ignoring us?!" I said.

He was pouting now there was a cough in the other room then someone was sobbing then I could hear Leah whispering

"Why Sam they're my best friends I have to talk to them!"

"Leah?" Angela called into the house looking around Seth.

Then I realised what she said

"OH NO YOUR NOT SERIOUS! DID SHE JUST SAY SAM? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY SETH!" I shouted.

He looked into my eyes and seen I was very angry.

He just said "Bella please calm down we don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Leah was sobbing again.

"Leah?" Angela called again

"SETH WHY IS SHE CRYING I HAVEN'T HEARD HER SOB LIKE THAT SINCE THAT ASSHOLE BROKE UP WITH HER MOVE NOW!" I shouted.

This time he moved I think it was because we mentioned Leah crying.

I ran into the sitting room while Seth and Ange walked behind me I burst through the door then froze. Leah was sitting on the floor tears streaming down her cheeks sobbing really hard that's not why I stopped, Sam's friends were crowded into the room the only ones I didn't see were Embry, Jared and Brady.

I ran over to Leah and cradled her in my arms

"Leah hun what's wrong?"

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. Leah didn't move or answer so I looked up and seen hiding behind all the rest of his friends the coward Sam was here. I jumped up

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HEART BREAKING, LYING BASTARD DOING HERE?" No one answered me. Angela burst into the room then Seth hot on her heels.

"Bella what are you shouting about now?" She asked "What happened?" she asked again when she seen Leah lying on the floor.

"I'm shouting about the bastard that left Leah broken being in her sitting room watching her cry and sob on the floor!" I said pointing at Sam then I turned to Seth and said "I can't believe you let him in here you hate him as much as I do!"

Seth just looked down and said "I know" under his breath.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW" I shouted. No-one moved so I said

"Fine YOU out NOW" pointing at Sam. He got up obediently and left the room.

I turned to Leah and said "Leah what's going on?" I ran over and hugged her Angela joined in then we were crying then someone spoke up and said

"God I didn't know girls could get so emotional!" Leah laughed and I looked up and glared at Jacob Black Sam's right hand man.

"I offered you a chance to leave Black you didn't take it your problem not mine" I said.

All his friends chuckled and laughed but tried to cover it up as coughing he turned and glared at them they all stopped but Quil spoke up and said

"I thought you said you could impress her!" I hadn't noticed Quil was here so I jumped up and into his arms I wrapped my legs around his waist we hugged for a few minutes then I said

"So you were trying to impress me then Black?" I asked he looked down.

"Did you not give him any pointers then?" I asked Quil because I had went out with him before. He laughed then said

"No of course not you're my girl he can't have you!" Jacob looked up

"You 2 are going out?" he asked.

"No we used to though!" I said laughing it off.

"We could try that again if you want!" Quil said I was dumbfounded but I had always liked Quil more than a friend. I blushed at the thought in the next minute his lips were on mine I kissed him back but then pulled away I stared into his eyes then turned and went back to Leah.

_End of flashback._

That night after Angela went home I was told most stuff about werewolves and vampires. I got more than I wanted I only wanted my bestie back, but I got my bestie, a boyfriend and loads more friends.

Anyway I knew straight away it was Jacob so when he turned around I wasn't surprised he was only wearing a pair of cut offs and he was sweating even though it was a dark, misty day.

Then I realised that I was going to go without saying goodbye to Leah, Jake and the rest of the pack I should have visited them. I seriously don't even know who I am anymore. As soon as I seen him I ran at him and hugged him he hugged me back then said

"Hey Bells how are ya'?" I was crying because I was so glad to see him but also because I knew this would be the last time I saw him.

"Good you?" was all I could say. He asked me why I was crying and I told him the truth

"Cause I'm so happy to see you Jake and 'cause this is the last time I'll see you!" I saw a tear roll down his face but by the time I was finished he had lit up and said

"Don't worry Bells I'm working on my studies hopefully I'll get accepted to Dartmouth as well."

My jaw literally hit the floor. _Oh god what I going to tell him…the truth he can handle it…I hope…_

_**Cliffy…sorry but this is my 4**__**th**__** chapther to write today!! I can't believe I started a story today and had 4 chapters up by that evening!! Please hit that green button and review.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Ilovejakethemost**_

_**xOoX**_


	5. Very Impotant

Hello everyone,

Probably a bit strange to be hearing from me, haven't been on fanfiction in nearly 2 years. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I re-read all my stories and realised how childish they were, even my English was horrific. I was only 14 though so I suppose that had something to do with it. As any of you who have read my stories know I'm a wolf girl, always have been always will be. And I have always wanted to write a series on the wolves, now, I have loads of ideas and thoughts but I need to know if there is going to be much interest in them. I can re-do, fix and finish my old stories too if there is an interest. I think the first story I'll do will be my take on Jared and Kim's relationship, so I might put up a trial chapter and see what you all think. Please get back to me ASAP.

Laura.


End file.
